Bears Loves Brothers
by XxYearremixxX
Summary: Inspired by KudleyFan93's Baby Boom. Go check it out! When Hanna (me) tore the Fazbear family apart, some weird stuff happens...
1. Slipped Too Soon

NOTE: TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE FREDDY'S: I WILL SAY B OR S. B MEANS ANIMATRONIC, S MEANS HUMANOID.

Freddy Fazbear, the original animatronic had recently accidentally been turned into a bear cub by his older brother Golden. Although, his adult mind and voice still remained. His brother worried about him- the spell was supposed to be for pranks. He'd never done anything to his brother on purpose- or at least with his own mind. Unfortunately, the spell worked in only one way: turn the person who you cast it on into a baby. Not good. And because of it, being a bear, the spell was supposed to turn Freddy into a bear _cub_ , which made him want to go outside (sounding really awkward). In worry, Golden desperately needed another bear to go along with him. Since Golden had to be the one casting, and his counterpart would be there in case of emergency, he only had one other choice. Freddy and Freddy. Obviously, being the kind-hearted person Golden was, he had to ask first. Freddy said it was okay, and so he as well was turned into a bear cub. Except a bit smaller then the OTHER Freddy. **Really confusing**. Unfortunately, almost right away the smaller Freddy's normal voice was replaced with whatever noise bears make. And to top it all off, bears are really strong, right? Well, when the two cubs were play-fighting, B Freddy accidentally kicked the younger cub. He hit the wall so hard that he passed out (he's a real wimp sometimes). That's when he heard more voices in his head. " _Give up, Fredrick~it will only make you weaker._ " It said. "No! I will not give up... I'm not growing up AGAIN..." S Freddy whimpered. "Go away..." Suddenly he woke up. He thought about what the voice said. Would it make him weaker? He didn't know. He didn't know if he could possibly just cave in. He would be a mindless animal. But, he wasn't sure how much more he could do of this. He didn't want to let everyone down, nor did he want his older counterpart to be left alone. Otherwise, he couldn't even speak English, so how was it possible to tell Golden? When he was about to get up, someone picked him up. He knew exactly who it was. He could smell them. Wait! Ew, no. That's he felt his ears hurt. He wiggled them a bit to find nothing there. What was happening? "Freddy! You're back!" It was his older brother. After Hanna and Vincent had recently ripped the family apart, this was the first time seeing each other in almost 3 weeks. " _Hello._ " It was always hard for S Freddy to believe him and his brother could read each other's minds. "So. Anything new?" That was a dumb question. Sometimes S Freddy wondered why his brother had to be so smart, yet so stupid. " _Nothing. But I can lick your face,_ " For some reason, S Freddy started licking Golden's face. He knew what was happening. Suddenly, everything got much louder and his ears stopped hurting. Oh no. He had to tell him. He needed to be changed back before- he was gone. S Freddy couldn't think straight. His vision was blurry, and he didn't know what to do. He had gone, and that meant so was his normal mind. S Freddy was permanently a bear cub, and let's all be honest- who the heck knows how to take care of a bear cub?

SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! I HAD TO~


	2. It's Alright

CONTINUED! ALSO, YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY THE S AND B.

S Freddy nuzzled his head into his brother's chest, resting his head. "Should I?" Golden whispered, doing his best not to drop the cub. Golden nodded. He walked into the nursery and set S Freddy down into the crib. B Freddy knew something was wrong. His counterpart had never just passed out before. "Oh no..." B Freddy's eyes widened in horror at the thought of his friend. "What's wrong?" Golden asked. "He's... he's gone." B Freddy's eyes swelled up with tears. He sat down and wiped his eyes, not ready to cry in front of everyone. "What do ya' mean? Who's gone?" Golden kneeled down next to his brother. "Freddy's gone. First, he lost his ability to speak. Now he completely let go..." B Freddy lowered his head, allowing his giant hat to slip over his head. "Now, don't ya' be doin' that." Golden lifted the hat up along with Freddy. "There's no need ta' worry." Golden slowly moved back and forth to calm the sulking bear down. "What have we done..." Freddy buried his head into Golden's fur. "Well, ah' do have somethin' to cure that speech problem he's got- but he might sound a bit like a baby," Golden reassured Freddy. "But he's still mindless.." Freddy said. "Ah' know. But ya' gotta accept some things." Golden's smile disappeared. Nobody could take care of him. How would they? After all, he was a technically a bear now. For the most of it, he did want to keep both Freddy's. But somehow it was just... impossible. Suddenly, everyone's ears perked up. A loud whimper came from the nursery. Opening the door, the two brothers saw it was S Freddy. Even being a cub, he still thought almost like a human baby. He didn't want to be alone. "Poor thing," Golden picked him up, only to receive a smile and another nuzzle to Golden's chest. Everyone was worried- how would they break it to Golden's counterpart? Deciding it was now or never, Golden and the two cubs found him. "We're so sorry-" B Freddy gulped. "But he's gone." The human's eyes looked to his animatronic self and to B Freddy. Letting himself go, he cried, grabbing his brother and snuggling him. The sweet smell of honey filled Golden's nose, making him snuggle closer. S Freddy also snuggled closer to his brother, closing his eyes and resting his head on Golden's chest again. " _It's warm and wafe hewe,_ " S Freddy thought. Even in his mind he lisped. But that didn't matter. As of now, he knew Golden as a safe person to be with. Although he couldn't talk or read Golden's mind anymore, he still loved him. Even if it wasn't in a brotherly way, Golden didn't care anymore. He wanted to be with his brother no matter what. "I'll always love you..." Golden whispered into S Freddy's small ears that fluttered when Golden talked. But soon, Golden felt his brother's stomach make an odd movement. "Uh oh..." Golden looked at the two others. "Someone's hungry."


	3. Teething Cub

NOW I'M CALLING LITTLE GOLDEN GOLDIE AND ANIMATRONIC GOLDEN.

S Freddy's ears flattened as he started whimpering again. "What the heck do bears even eat?" Goldie panicked himself. "Holy Fazbear, he's going to starve..." Then Golden piped up again. "Ah' believe they eat berries, nuts and fish," B Freddy smiled. "Actually, that sounds pretty good right- no. No, it doesn't." His smile disappeared. "Oh. I think we have some blackberries somewhere..." Goldie ran to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He smiled to himself and poured the berries into a bowl. He placed it on the floor. "What? He's a bear, isn't he?" Golden shrugged. S Freddy hopped out of his older brother's arms and scoffed the berries down like there was no tomorrow. "Alright then." Picking S Freddy up again, he noticed he was still whimpering. "Ugh! What's wrong now?" As if he understood English, S Freddy opened his mouth to reveal red, swollen gums along with two stubs that looked almost like teeth. "Well, what do you expect me to do? Make your teeth magically grow?" Annoyed, Goldie sat down at the table. "What's wrong?" B Freddy asked. "He's teething." Goldie replied. "Ya' know what? Ya'll go get some rest. Ah'll take care of the poor thing." Golden declared. Smiling, Goldie mouthed "thank you" and went upstairs. "Do I **HAVE** to sleep in a crib?" B Freddy groaned. "Ah' don't want you hurtin' yourself." Golden went into the nursery, placing his younger brother in the crib. "G'night, little brother." Golden closed the door, making the room surprisingly dark. B Freddy felt a wave of fear rush over him. Meanwhile, Golden was rummaging through the freezer to find a teething toy to sooth the pain. At last, he found one. He handed it to the cub. Instantly, the bear shoved it into his mouth. "There we go. Ain't so bad, is it now?" Golden picked Freddy up, bobbing him up and down. "Hi, Golden." Oh no. Rachel had just came home from work. " .Heck." Dropping her stuff at the doorway, she walked over to the two bears. "A bear?" Rachel gave Golden a "seriously" look. "Magic gone wrong can do a lot of things, ya' know." Golden fakely smiled. Passing Freddy over to Rachel, she cooed over his **ADORABLENESS**. Freddy tilted his head as if to say "um... what are you doing?" "Where'd you get him?" Rachel asked. "Actually... that's S Freddy," Golden laughed like he just made a really awkward joke. Rachel paused. "Well, you know. He's still cute!" Rachel giggled and playfully booped his nose, causing it to make a squeaking noise. Freddy finally took the toy out of his mouth and carelessly threw it at the ground. Now you could REALLY see the giant smile plastered on his face. "Anyways... ah' better go find Bonnie and Chica." Golden left to find Bonnie and Chica not to far away chatting with Foxy in the Cove. "Er... guys, we have a problem." While Golden explained everything to his friends, B Freddy still couldn't sleep. He didn't understand. He'd never been afraid of the dark- most of the time he loved the dark. But something told him his baby-self didn't agree. Before he knew it, B Freddy was bawling his eyes out. That's when Golden, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy came running in. "Aw! Look at little Freddy-bear!" Bonnie cooed teasingly. And then B Freddy stopped crying. "What was that all about?" Golden asked. "I-I'm not sure. I guess I let it slip," Freddy felt himself blushing. "I guess my baby-self didn't want to be alone." He scratched the back of his head with his paw. "Don't worry. Maybe we should have thought that through..." Golden replied. "I just can't believe how small you got," Chica exclaimed. Suddenly Freddy's ears perked up. "Golden! Your tie can play Toreador March, right?" Freddy felt his tail wagging behind him (or at least the stub that was there). "Yes. Why?" Golden answered. "Maybe that will help me go to sleep," Freddy was very tired, and he really needed some sleep. The only thing stopping him were the creepy shadows staring down at him. Golden picked his brother up again and pressed the button on his tie. About 5 rounds of music later, the cub had finally fell asleep. Golden placed him back in the crib and rushed back to the kitchen where a passed out bear lied. "The poor thing was exhausted! He kind just... passed out." Rachel said with her bright smile. Golden picked him up, too and put him in the crib. Slowly the 4 robot furries tip-toed out of the nursery and onto the stage/Pirate Cove. "Finally, we can get some sleep." Bonnie said with a huff. "Yeah. Babies are a lot of work." Chica replied. "This could last about another week or so, too." Golden sighed at the thought of more crying, teething, hungry bear cubs. "If only they could take care of one another," Bonnie said. "Yes, but then they'd both die of... everything!" Chica shrieked. "SHH!" Golden and Bonnie both shushed the chicken. "Sorry!" She whispered, but it was too late. The whole pizzeria had fallen silent.


	4. The Bad News

The next morning, S Freddy woke up to movement- too much to his liking. "Wake up!" B Freddy was shaking him out of his peaceful sleep. S Freddy tilted his head. "Ugh. You probably can't talk, nor can you understand English." B Freddy sighed, turning away to face the window. " Who said I can't?" B Freddy turned back. "You... you can talk?!" B Freddy felt a smile on his face. "Why nawt?" S Freddy replied in a squeaky voice. "You really need to work on that lisping..." B Freddy said. "Huh? What's lisping?" S Freddy was officially still a baby. "Nevermind," B Freddy looked at the door which slowly opened. It was Golden. "How'd ya'll sleep?" He asked. "Quite well, thank you." B Freddy still refused to even act the tiniest bit like a baby. Of course, Golden didn't judge. "Me woo!" S Freddy grinned. "Ya' can talk?!" Golden was staring at the bear cub. "Ywes, why nawt?" S Freddy asked again. Golden laughed at the small bear's lisping. "I know, I know. Lisping." B Freddy finished for Golden. "Er- yes. Well, what ah' came to tell ya'll is that we don't have enough food for the both of ya'." B Freddy's jaw dropped. "What?! So... one of us has to _starve_?" Golden nodded. "We are terribly sorry... but don't worry. In about a week some more food will come." B Freddy held onto the crib bars. "Who has to starve?" His face clearly said it was the younger cub, but his heart said otherwise. "Y-you." Golden spilt the words out to him. "What if I die, Golden?" B Freddy asked while Golden picked the two cubs up. "Ah' don't know."


	5. The Good News of The Bad News

The next few days, S Freddy ate very slowly. B Freddy wasn't looking very good, either. He was sick and starving. "I hate to see him like this," Bonnie said pitifully. "I know... what's going to happen when he turns normal again?" Chica asked Golden. "Well... ah'm not too sure." Golden said. He was looking at the two cubs- they were both sitting down talking to each other. "I wan snweak you swome wood," S Freddy offered. "N-no, thank you. I don't want you to go hungry, too." B Freddy smiled slightly at the younger bear. "Awe you swure?" S Freddy asked one last time, watching his friend nod. Goldie walked up to the two. "Come on, you two. It's time to go to sleep," Goldie picked them both up and placed them in their crib. S Freddy grabbed his toy, which was a gray wolf he named JellyBeans last time he had been turned into an infant. When the lights went out, S Freddy turned to the older bear. "I'm gwanna gwet you wood." S Freddy took his pacifier out of his mouth and searched for the plastic latch to let the railing fall down. Finally finding it, he put his pacifier holder on it and pulled. To his pleasure, the front railing fell off. He hopped out of the crib. "Fwallow mw," (wait what does that even mean?! "mw") S Freddy said, heading to the kitchen. Both of the cubs used their strength to open the fridge door. B Freddy climbed into the fridge. "Weat ws wuch ws you wwnt (i took it to far, huh)," S Freddy stood near the door to make sure nobody entered. Until he started fiddling with his hat and Goldie entered. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF FAZBEAR ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE AT 3AM IN THE MORNING?!" Goldie shouted, making B Freddy peek out of the fridge. "P-pwease dwn't ywll..." (as you can tell, Freddy's speech problem is getting really intense) S Freddy felt his eyes well up with water. "Ohh no... please don't-" He started to cry. Loudly. Goldie picked the bawling cub up. "Shh...it's alright...shh..." While Goldie was comforting his lispy brother, B Freddy went to his escape. He felt much better now considering he ate for almost 3 hours straight. He ran back to the nursery and climbed into the crib. With all his might, the poor little bear pulled the railing up, only to fall instantly asleep. Goldie still had his brother in his hands until he gave up. He took a bottle of formula and shoved it into Freddy's mouth. At first, Freddy was NOT happy. But after he realized it was milk, he grabbed onto the bottle with his clumsy little paws and suckled on the bottle until nothing was left. After that, Freddy felt rather... uncomfortable. Instead of using his manners, he stuck his head into Goldie's warmth and made cute little squeaking noises, more like a guinea pig then a bear or baby. He did not want to sleep in the crib again. He wanted to stay with Goldie. Oblivious like any other baby, he closed his eyes and expected Goldie to bring him with him. But instead he was put into the crib. Making more guinea pig noises, Goldie groaned and picked him up again, just when the 6AM bell rang.


	6. Little Forever

NEVERMIND. I CAN'T TAKE IT! NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER FREDDY'S LISP TAKES OVER VOWELS. WHEN HE DOES LISP.

"Okay. You've kept me up all night, and I'm frustrated." Goldie paced back and forth in front of his brother, except this time the cub had a concerned face. "I'm swrry... I dwdn't mwwn tw!" Freddy apologized, his lisp almost taking himself over. "I gwt scwrwd!" Freddy again was fiddling with his hat, unsure of how to make his brother feel better (although he forgot Goldie's his brother). "I know you were scared. But you can't go and take things that aren't yours!" Goldie stopped to look at the poor bear. He felt like such a jerk now. He scared his little brother who was no older then 1 year old, and now he was acting like his mother. "I knww, bwt I nwwdwd Fweddy tw fwwl all bwttwr." Freddy was definitely losing control over his lisp now. "Okay, fine. I forgive you. But promise me you'll try not to lisp anymore," Goldie held out his pinkie to Freddy. "What does that mwwn? Oops.." Freddy blushed. "Wrap your pinkie around mine and you can never, ever break the promise." Goldie just felt like a 6 year old now. Nodding, Freddy tried to wrap his furry finger around Goldie's, but being a few months old meant he struggled. "Here~" Goldie was singing now? Was it just him, or was the lack of sleep killing his dignity? "There we go." Successfully, Goldie had oddly wrapped the two fingers together. They both let go. "I can talk like you now!" Freddy happily cheered. Suddenly, a thought came to Freddy's mind. "I don't want to grow up." Freddy spit a bit when he talked without lisp- but that didn't bother Goldie. "Why not? It's really fun," Goldie was fake laughing now. "You get to play with big toys and you learn to walk. And guess what? No more crib or teething!" Goldie tried to think of things that would want him to grow up. "No. I want to stay little forever."


	7. Perfect Little Angel

It was official. The person who they once knew as Freddy Fazbear was literally a fuzzy bear forever. Not only that, but he was quite a fussy one, too. He was tender and kind for others, but always wanted his way. And of course, he was teething, so he just **HAD** to chew on everything. Although, if that was how he wanted it, Goldie could get used to it. So if he wanted to be a baby, they would have to treat him like a baby. So they had to buy bear/baby food (he ate both), bottles, formula, a stroller and... *shudder* DIAPERS. GOSH DARN DIAPERS. Except he never really used them because he was "big now and can go potty by himself". Even though he refused to grow up. Fortunately for B Freddy, he was allowed to grow up again. When he did, he silently (but surely) had a party in his non-exsistant brain. So now it was only Freddy who was a baby. SpringTrap was even older then him! But anyways, while he was teething, he refused to open his mouth because it hurt so much. So instead, he decided to cover his mouth in stickers. OF COURSE. What 1 year old wouldn't? Every time it hurt again he ripped off the stickers (making him cry) and ask for a bottle. So when he got one, he chugged it like some guy at a bar (preferably Mike). Whenever he got put in his crib, he would hide in his stuffed animals. Luckily he went to sleep fast all thanks to his oh-so-amazing bow tie. It played the Toreador March in the creepy, odd way he liked it. The only problem was he would have nightmares about Freddy trying to get him. Eh... babies. So oblivious. Freddy even thought the rainbow car key toys he had had tastes, and when he found out they didn't he called the makers liars. So much for Perfect Little Angel.


	8. Bonnie Saves The Day

"Freddy! You _have_ to!" Goldie was trying to get Freddy out from under the couch so Golden could look at him to see if he was okay. "No!" Freddy replied sharply. "Okay, then. I guess I'll *gag* drink this milk then!" Luckily it wasn't actually there, or Goldie would've thrown up glitter or whatever. "Noo~ my milk!" Freddy crawled out from under the couch to see exactly what he should have seen coming: no milk. Just as the bear's golden paws grabbed him, he started squirming. "Let me go!" Freddy pleaded before suddenly handed a random bottle of milk. "Only if you're good." Freddy shook his head- more like _spammed_ his brain's 'move head' button. As Freddy suckled happily on his bottle, Golden was giving him a check-up to see if anything was wrong. "Howdy, there. Do ya' think for a few seconds ya'll can open your mouth?" Golden asked in his usual southern accent. Freddy was hesitant, but shrugged anyways and opened his mouth. Golden lifted the cub's muzzle up just enough so he could see the small sharp teeth growing. "Woah! He's got some real fangs there!" Bonnie also came along. Golden let go, allowing the bear to close his mouth and finish what was left of the milk. "Woah, Freddy-bear. Slow down," Bonnie cooed and tickled underneath the infant's chin, making him giggle. Golden finally let Freddy go play again- all alone. Freddy was okay with playing alone with his stuffed toys. But ever since B Freddy had grown up again (FROM THE SPELL WEARING OFF, KIDS) he had been losing his mind even more to his baby-self. Sometimes, when he would try to talk, all that would come out were gibberish babbles. And, to top it all off, every time someone put on a baby show, Freddy would get engaged in it, no matter how stupid it was. If the T.V asked a question, he would answer it. But even sometimes would he get sassy with the T.V. "Shouldn't we fix this now?" Goldie asked Bonnie. "I'm not sure. I mean, Freddy does look happy, except that's his babyish-self. Not his real self. His real self only has a bit left to it, Gold. I don't know how much longer he can fight it." Goldie nodded in agreement. "How long is it going to be before somebody steps on him?" He laughed slightly, until he saw what Freddy was doing: talking to himself in an argument. "No! I want to be little forever," Freddy's baby side said. " _Well I don't. I want to see everything again~ I'm practically blind. I can't move or anything. And most of all I can't control you._ " Freddy's normal side argued. "Well I'm never letting you back here again. If you'd been smarter you wouldn't have given up!" Freddy's squeaky voice reminded him. " _Trust me. I'll be back as soon as you tell my friends._ " Freddy's baby side took role again. "As if I 'd ever tell them!" He laughed to himself before throwing Freddy back into the motionless prison he came from. "Gold!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Did you hear that?" Bonnie's ear whirred and went up and down a bit. "No. Why?" Goldie asked. "This little baby of ours has Freddy somewhere... mental. We can't get to him- he's trapped inside the thing's mind," Bonnie said. "I even heard the **REAL** Freddy talking. He said he couldn't move or see. So... he's kinda... air." Bonnie sighed defeated. "So he's stuck in his own mind?" Goldie asked curiously. "Actually, it seems they're two different people." Bonnie said. Freddy heard this. He knew they were plotting against him- he had to find some kind of magic repellent. That's when it hit him- Shab and Kevin! That night the two shadowy figures appeared beside the crib.  
"Aw... hey there, little guy." Shab teared up like always, breaking into a quiet insane laughter. "I need magic repellent to last forever." Freddy told them. Kevin knew exactly how to make that. "It only repels good magic. Be careful." Kevin cautiously handed the toddler a bottle full of sparkly purple liquid. Sheepishly, Freddy drank it. He handed them the bottle. That night Freddy returned to argue. " _GOLDEN!_ " It screamed. The younger one squealed. "Stop making all that noise!" Freddy said. " _Golden... please help me... I can't fight anymore..._ " His voice fainted lightly at every pause, notifying his spirit was dissolving. "He can't hear you! I can though... ugh. You hurt my ears!" Freddy cried out. " _I don't care anymore... I just... I want... I want my family... my friend-_ " The air went silent for a moment. "Hello, friend." A cold yet warming voice said. Goldie? Bonnie? What?! "H-how?" Freddy silently asked. " _I can't..._ " The slow but ear piercing scream let out ringing in Freddy's ears. "ARGH!" The cub let out an agitated cry. Bonnie scooped Freddy up. "Let him go~" The purple bunny stared into the cub's eyes. "FINE!" The bear let out an annoyed groan. "But, I'll have you know he'll be staying a baby for a very long time- nothing you can stop." Suddenly the hate, fear and spite disappeared out of the bear's eyes. Now they were full with what Freddy's normal eyes had always been- nothing less then awkward. Freddy wrapped his arms around the bunny as best as he could letting out a happy squeal. Bonnie and Goldie hugged him back. When Freddy was **FINALLY** returned to normal, he could actually talk again. "Ugh..." Freddy was sitting on the floor next to his brother. "My head hurts, my mouth hurts and I'm REALLY tired." Freddy lied onto his back. "Thanks so much to my wonderful brother who prevented me from even going to my room!" Goldie sarcastically said. That was until he saw the worried face on Golden's face. "What's wrong?" Goldie asked standing up again. "My A.I chip is saying every time he blushes, he turns into a bear cub again for 1 day and 1 night." Golden had lost part of his accent. "WHAT?!"


	9. Barfing Glitter and Spit Up

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS FUNNY BUT HAS GOLDIE THROWING UP GLITTER AND FREDDY SPITTING UP.

"Hi, Freddy!" Uh oh. "C-Chica?!" Freddy felt his cheeks starting to go red. And then he felt himself grow smaller and smaller until he was finally the size of a small cat. Goldie face palmed. "Alright- we all know the spell works properly now," Goldie muttered, his words muffled by his hand. "Well at least my stupid baby-self is gone," That's when Goldie got an idea. "True..." Goldie started. "But your still a baby~" Freddy blushed again. "Well I bet you can't throw up GLITTER!" Freddy shouted. "Fine. If I actually throw up glitter, you have to spit up like a baby." Goldie smirked. "Deal." The both of them ran outside to do they're disgusting dare. "You first." Freddy said. "Fine.. but don't watch me... that's just weird." Goldie went behind the building. But secretly, he **used that fake-vomit stuff and put glitter in it while making the best barf sounds in history! (DO NOT IMAGINE IT)** He laughed at his creation and knew that Freddy would still have a bit of baby in him- that means he'd be oblivious. Not to everything, though. "WHAT-" Freddy's eyes widened. "That is not normal. GO SEE A DOCTOR!" Freddy pointed a paw at him. "Your turn..." Goldie smiled widely. Freddy made a pouty face. "Nope. It was part of the deal!" Freddy rolled his eyes and mouthed "fine". Almost 20 bottles of milk later... "OOH, NO. I CAN NOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Freddy stopped suckling and bent over Goldie's shoulder. (oh no here it comes) Freddy's eyes rolled in his head, making a HUGE headache occur-but then he actually spit up _**ON HIS BROTHER.**_ "Ew..." Goldie put Freddy down. " .Happened." Freddy said seriously. "Agreed."


	10. Sciency Stuff and Breaking Freddy

"Wake up!" Goldie had just woken Freddy up. " !" Goldie continued to shake Freddy until finally, Freddy gave up and sat up. "What?! Can't you see I was trying to sleep?!" Freddy scowled. "Yeah... how'd you sleep?" Goldie asked while leaning on the crib. "Good, I guess. Until you woke me up." Goldie rolled his eyes at the bear. "I still have a stomach ache from yesterday..." Freddy said. Secretly, Goldie had put baby medicine into the milk that he planned to give his brother. "Well, here. I guess I'll leave you alone, Mr.I-Don't-Smile." Goldie chucked the bottle into the crib and laughed as he exited the nursery. Freddy decided since nobody was looking, and he was very hungry, to drink the milk. But to his surprise after he'd drunk it, he fell right asleep-allowing Golden to take a look at him again. "He spit up on ya'?" Golden asked quietly. Goldie nodded his head. "Yes." "Ah' don't see anythin' wrong with him." Golden stated. "Oh. I just thought... well, spitting up on me isn't exactly... normal for his age. Well his normal, normal-er age." Goldie said. "Don't worry, there's nothin' wrong with that, " Golden replied. Suddenly the two counterparts heard a short groan from Freddy who's eyes were opening. "OH, NO! I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST YOU! YOU'RE DOING SCIENCY STUFF ON ME! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Freddy yelled. He got up on all fours again and sprinted away like he _was_ going to die. "Um.. should we be concerned?" Goldie asked. Freddy ran all the way upstairs (somehow, considering how small his feet are 3) and hopped under his bed's covers to sulk. Before he knew it his pillow was soaking wet. "N-no!" Freddy told himself. "Why would h-he ever d-do that?" Suddenly the covers were lifted up by the one and only Toy Dumb and Toy Dumber. "I see our little friend is crying," Toy Freddy/Dumb (lol) cooed, picking Freddy up and cradling him. "Why so?" Toy Bonnie/Dumber (lol again) asked. "I-I don't k-know! I can't control m-my emotions..." Freddy buried his head into his paws, embarrassed. The two toys smirked at each other. "Oh, Clyde!" Toy Freddy chirped. "Sing him a song, would ya?" Clyde smiled lightly and batted his eyelashes. " _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~_ " Freddy fell onto his bed suddenly feeling... tired. " _You make me smile when skies are gray! Oh, you'll never know dear, how much I love you~_ " Freddy felt his eyes close and he descended into a dark slumber. " _Oh, please don't take my sunshine away._ " Clyde finished and happily bounced out of the room. " _Fredrick Fazbear..._ " The voice was back! "" _I'll make a deal with you..._ " The voice told him. " _If you give me your sense of hearing and ability to talk, I'll leave you alone._ " It reasoned. " _If not, I'll hurt your family~_ " The voice said in a sing-song way. "Fine! Just leave everyone alone for once..." Freddy just agreed with it? What? Freddy woke up. His ears felt odd- it kind of hurt. He wiggled them around. Good, they were still there. He tried to say "hello", but all that came out was a small squeak. " _GOLDIE!_ " Freddy thought to himself. He ran down the stairs only to fall down and do an in-air somersault doing a face plant on the floor. He pushed himself up again and ran off to find his brother. Meanwhile in the office, Freddy and Foxy began to argue. "You drooled everywhere, sucked your thumb and called Chica your 'mommy'!" Freddy yelled. "Ye' did just the same! Ye' lisped, cried over your hat and almost completely lost yer' mind, Fazbear!" Foxy replied. "Foxy calm down-" Foxy cut Freddy off. "WHY DON'T YE' CALM DOWN?!" He screeched and lunged himself at Freddy.


	11. A Toy?

Freddy woke up with everyone surrounding him in the backroom. His head hurt and his vision still needed to focus. "Hey, Fred," Bonnie walked forwards first to put his paw on his shoulder. "W-what happened?" Freddy asked as he slid down off the table. "Uhh... YOU TELL HIM, GOLD!" Bonnie yelled at his older brother while he ran back to his spot next to Chica. "Well, little brother... Ya'll... not Freddy Fazbear anymore." Golden sighed." What?" Freddy tilted his ears, and he felt his ears sway to the side. "Your fuse was destroyed a few weeks ago, and we didn't have the proper parts to fix you. We had no choice but to make you *dramatic pause* a toy." Freddy's eyes widened as he heard this. He was REALLY confused. "W-what? How?" Freddy asked. "Well... I don't really know." Freddy had very mixed feelings. He had no idea how much being THEE Freddy Fazbear actually meant to him. Now he was just... a copy.

The next day, Freddy was back to his normal happy self. Most importantly his _human/robot_ self. Aaand... Hanna came to visit (A.K.A me). Recently she had been in a relationship with Vincent and had went off guard and tore the family apart. I'm not gonna get started on that. "Basically, you turned me into a baby?" Freddy asked. "Yep. That's the technicality of it." Hanna answered over the soda she was drinking. "HANNA-?!" Suddenly, Hanna's head swerved around and a bright white light filled her vision. She felt as if her height was decreasing... slowly, slowly, slowly... until it stopped. Her vision came back into focus and she was very tiny, or everyone had gotten bigger. "What." Suddenly Hanna's best friend Hailey ran in. "OH, HI, SWEETHEART! MOMMY IS GONNA LEAVE YOU WITH DADDY FREDDY, OKAY? SEE YA. I'M OUT." Hailey ran out the pizzeria leaving a confused 4-year-old who's eyes were filled with tears. "Hailey-poo? No... d-don't leave me! MOMMY!" Hanna cried out before she fell backwards onto her butt. Freddy's eyes were as big as plates. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF CHILDREN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before running off to tell his brother what happened. "Hailey..." That night, Hanna was forced to sleep in a crib. The nursery was painted happy colours like pink, blue, yellow and green. In the opinion of whoever had to sleep in there, it was indeed creepier then it seemed. "You know what..." Hanna whispered into her stuffed toys ear. "I don't need anybody." Hanna hopped over the crib's railing and out the open window to a forest. "I can survive on my own."


	12. Hailey-poo

The next day, Freddy was back to his normal happy self. Most importantly his _human/robot_ self. Aaand... Hanna came to visit (A.K.A me). Recently she had been in a relationship with Vincent and had went off guard and tore the family apart. I'm not gonna get started on that. "Basically, you turned me into a baby?" Freddy asked. "Yep. That's the technicality of it." Hanna answered over the soda she was drinking. "HANNA-?!" Suddenly, Hanna's head swerved around and a bright white light filled her vision. She felt as if her height was decreasing... slowly, slowly, slowly... until it stopped. Her vision came back into focus and she was very tiny, or everyone had gotten bigger. "What." Suddenly Hanna's best friend Hailey ran in. "OH, HI, SWEETHEART! MOMMY IS GONNA LEAVE YOU WITH DADDY FREDDY, OKAY? SEE YA. I'M OUT." Hailey ran out the pizzeria leaving a confused 4-year-old who's eyes were filled with tears. "Hailey-poo? No... d-don't leave me! MOMMY!" Hanna cried out before she fell backwards onto her butt. Freddy's eyes were as big as plates. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF CHILDREN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before running off to tell his brother what happened. "Hailey..." That night, Hanna was forced to sleep in a crib. The nursery was painted happy colours like pink, blue, yellow and green. In the opinion of whoever had to sleep in there, it was indeed creepier then it seemed. "You know what..." Hanna whispered into her stuffed toys ear. "I don't need anybody." Hanna hopped over the crib's railing and out the open window to a forest. "I can survive on my own."


	13. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,4,10

Hanna surprisingly had very good survival skills. She made a REALLY impressive campfire (for a 4-year-old) and had enough food to last her about a day or two. That was until a bear interrupted her cute little campfire song. "BEAR!" Hanna screeched at the top of her lungs as she hid behind a bush. At first she wondered what the heck she was doing with her life. Suddenly the bear spotted the small girl hiding behind the bush with a terrified expression on her face. "Wait," Hanna paused and stood up. "You didn't want to hurt me at all, did you?" She asked, stroking the bear's fur. "Say," Hanna tilted her head to the bear with a childish smirk. "Wanna help me find a new life?" The bear's eyes widened at Hanna as the mammal shook it's head as best as a bear could. Later the next day was sadly, when the journey came to an end. Hanna had been caught by Hailey and taken back to the pizzeria. " _Darn it, idiot! First I'm calling you my mother, now I'm calling you an idiot. To be honest, you definitely deserved it._ " Hanna crossed her arms in disapproval. Back when she was 15, she had been the oldest among her friends. Now she was the youngest. Luckily a friend came by at the pizzeria to cheer her up- the one and only SpringTrap. He was also 4, and acted oh-so innocent. The first time Freddy was turned into a dragon by Maleficient (idk), SpringTrap stabbed him in the skull. Ouch. "Hi, Hanna! Wanna play with my stuffies?" SpringTrap asked happily. "Uhm... sure." Hanna shrugged as SpringTrap took hold of her hand and the two ran off to the nursery where all the toys were kept. The two played for a few hours until they got a visit from someone Freddy had killed a while ago- Shadow Vincent's son. You really couldn't blame him- he was NOT dying for the dozenth time. The two were sadly murdered. But there IS a bright side! SpringTrap came back to life. The next night, Hanna confessed her ghostly feelings for Golden. As her gift to him for being such a good friend, she actually turned herself ten so the two could be together. What


	14. The New Owl

For the next week or so, Hanna was in her apartment working on"revenge". That was all she really told anyone about it. Hanna looked at her invention with pride on the small robots. They were owls. Hanna planned to get revenge on her ex-boyfriend Vincent; she didn't like him too much anymore. He was just a selfish little brat. Also he's sort of a murderer, so... Hanna took hold of the cage holding all 20 of the hooting owls. Surprisingly, Vincent stood at the end of the field located behind the apartment. Hanna pointed her finger at the walking-grape and the owls burst out of the cage. They darted towards Vincent and pecked away at his skin. He fell to the ground and was likely going to stay there for a while. One of the many purple and blue owls came and perched on the girl's shoulder. "Nice good, Ostiv." Hanna smirked at the bloody mess which also was mixed with a bit of purple and guts. Later after disabling the other 19 owls, she decided to keep one. Ostiv. Even though he was an annoying little jerk, Hanna still loved him. After all, he was soooo cute! To Mike's surprise, Hanna walked in the pizzeria doors with Ostiv perched on her shoulder. Almost immediately, Ostiv flew onto the stair railing which led to everyone's rooms and started to sing. "You'll never catch me, you'll never catch me, you'll never catch me, you'll never, cause' I'm a bird, and I'm walking away. I'm a walking away. Cause' I'm a bird. You'll never catch me, you'll never catch me, I'm a walking away. You cannot. Catch. A bird." Suddenly, a loud ripping noise was heard from near the stage. Everyone's eyes were now on Freddy, who had ripped his ears off (his REAL ears. I don't really know why, but to identify they're characters better they all have headbands with animal ears). "Freddy? Can you hear me?" Golden asked as he glanced at the ears. "...WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Freddy shouted. "Oh boy..."


	15. It's Alright To Cry

Once Freddy's ears were repaired and everything had been cleaned up, the next night Freddy was captured. In his own home. Robot animals surrounding him. But no, he let himself be captured and tortured and turned to the body of a baby. "Oh my god, what are we going to do with him? I seriously can't deal with this... _thing_ in my pizzeria." The owner of the pizzeria, Rachel said to her husband Mike. "I know. It's sort of funny, until someone dies. Then it's just boring. " Mike said as if he were giving a speech. Chica carefully picked the small bear up and gave Freddy a bottle (I wrote this in my journal at school, and I'm gonna tell you now that a mother-son sort of moment is coming up) and he took it with his adorable little paws. A few minutes later when he'd finished,Chica placed the bottle on the table. "Err... Freddy. Yes... uhm... do you want to try and... stand up?" The chicken girl asked awkwardly. The bear nodded. Chica set the bear down as Freddy slowly started to stand. Chica let go, only to earn a faceplant from Freddy and a whimper. Confidently, Freddy stood up again. "I'M DOING IT! Yay!" Freddy cheered and smiled. Except then he lost his balance again. Freddy's smile disappeared and he jumped onto the table. "Why can't I stand up? I just want to be normal again..." Freddy sat down and sulked into the table's smooth surface. "It's okay, Freddy. I won't judge you." Chica sat down at one of the chairs and stroked Freddy's fur. "Really?" Freddy looked up again. "Yeah. I honestly don't care if you're a baby or not, doesn't make much of a difference. In fact, that just makes you cuter!" Chica smiled and booped Freddy's nose, causing it to make a small squeaking noise. "But how do I get back to normal? I can't be stuck forever..." Freddy sighed. It was as if he didn't want to be like this, but he definitely liked getting closer to his girlfriend. He loved Chica, and Chica loved him. But he just didn't know how to explain it. He was a robot, and Chica was a human. Sure, nothing about his looks or persona had changed when Shadow Vincent had made him into a robot. But somethings _had_ changed. He couldn't feel anything. But, mostly, it made him an easier target for their enemies. Freddy had the most deaths, and yet, he was still running. After all he'd gone through he was still there with his friends. As a kid, he had always thought magic was fake. But now his dreams and fears were coming true. "Chica?" Freddy asked, trying to keep his tears away. "Yes?" Chica replied in her "I'm-ready-to-party" voice. "I have a few things I need to tell you." Freddy started off slow as he continued to explain everything.


	16. Shade's Apprentice

Freddy's eyes were filling with tears again. He didn't think he would ever trust anyone enough to tell them every one of his memories, fears and feelings. It was just something he had never really cared about. "Oh my god." Chica put her nose right to the bear's, her expression both concerned and pitiful. "Freddy, I nev-" Chica was cut off by a loud screeching noise. No, it wasn't one of the animatronics. It was something else. The two swerved around to see a girl dressed in a black tight suit with animal ears just like them- except they were black wolf ears. She seemed like she was in her early 20s. "Who are you?!" Freddy yelled over loud, maniacal laugh. "My name is Shade- the eclipse of your dreams and sunlight for your nightmares!" Suddenly, Shade gripped a rope from her belt, and tossed it at Chica. Acting like an automatic lasso, it caught Chica and tied it self into a knot. "FREDDY!" Chica screamed, helpless against the strong material that was pulling her into Shade. "Goodbye, my friends! I'll see you later~" Shade's voice dripped away as it mentally nipped at Freddy's hope. Shade and her prey slowly started to fade away, and the last thing you would see was Shade's yellow cat-like eyes. "Freddy! You okay?" Golden picked the petrified bear up. "I..." Freddy buried his head into Golden's clothes (by the way in these I confirmed he's a pervert). "Sh'es gone..." Freddy closed his eyes. Mostly because he didn't want to cry. But, also his brother's gold clothes were burning his eyeballs. "No." Freddy felt Golden puff his chest out heroically. "I'm not going to let that stupid maniac dog-wolf thing treat you like this. I'm going to safe Chica, right now." Golden ran to the nursery and dropped Freddy into a pile of random stuffed animals. "But-" Freddy started, but it was too late. Golden had already ran off to safe the chicken girl.

MEANWHILE...

Chica glanced at the clock. It had almost been 2 hours. "Here. You must be thirsty after all that screaming." Shade handed Chica a small glass of puke coloured liquid. "..." Chica stared at the lumpy surface. After all, she was really thirsty. Not thinking, she slowly chugged the whole thing. Her legs became stiff as she looked down to see... legs of a high chair? "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, SICKO?!" Chica screamed. Her voice bounced off the walls as she became a high chair (IDK). "There we go... I told you you'd be thirsty." Shade smirked at her work as she looked down to her stomach. "Soon, my girl. Soon..." Shade whispered to herself before laughing. There was nothing to tell you she wasn't mentally, spiritually and physically insane.


	17. Reversed and Sick

Golden had finally reached Shade's... place, and she was ready to battle. Until she fell to the ground in pain. "My baby..." Soon enough, Shade was whisked off to the hospital, blah, blah, blah. Golden snuck into the house to find a yellow and white high chair. Reversing Shade's magic, Chica began to turn back to normal. "Thanks." Chica smiled. "Freddy~" A sing-song voice said. Freddy slowly un-curled himself and looked up to see Chica's face beaming down at him. "Chica! I'm SO happy you're not dead. I mean if you were, then I-" Freddy was cut off when Chica started swaying back and forth. "I know, Freddybear. I'm happy, too." Chica snuggled Freddy up closer to her body. "Chica what are you-" Freddy stopped and blushed when the girl kissed his muzzle. Slowly, the cub started to fall asleep again. Freddy opened his eyes and coughed. He had a horrible feeling in his throat, and it was throbbing. "Ugh..." Freddy groaned and hugged Jellybeans (from Kudley's Rebirth- go check it out!) closer to his chest. "Golden?" Freddy called out quietly. "Sup, bro?" Golden walked into the nursery and leaned on the crib. "I feel horrible... I think I might be sick." Freddy let out a soft, ADORABLE sneeze. "Um... yeah." Freddy looked at Golden. "CRAP! You think you're okay with Golden checking you out _now_?" Goldie smiled. "Yeah, sure. As long as I'm awake and ready to karate chop his face if he does anything else BUT check me out." Goldie laughed at his younger brother's joke, which Freddy didn't seem to notice. "It does look to me like he's sick." The golden bear looked at his human/spirit counterpart. "Ya'll should take him to the doctor. Or the vet." Freddy's eyes widened. "WHAT?! What if they... if they..." He trailed off and ended up looking cross-eyed at his nose. "I'M NOT GOING!" Quickly un-crossing his eyes, Freddy crossed his arms. "Aw, come on! It can't be that bad!" Goldie sat down on a chair. " _Wait, he's a baby. He'll believe whatever we say..._ " Goldie smirked and stood up again. "Okay... fine. Instead we'll go out for... uh..." Freddy tilted his head. "BLUEBERRIES! Yeah, that." Freddy glared daggers at his brother. "What did you just say?" Freddy asked. "I said strawberries." Golden slightly remembered that time they had all went to visit that chocolate factory and been turned into over-sized blueberry people (you'd understand if you've seen the movie). Boy, wasn't that fun?! Golden shook it off and grabbed Freddy.


	18. The Time Is Ticking

For a few weeks now, Freddy was at "a home for animals", which he pretty much hated. He wanted his brother. Mostly because there was nobody to talk to, for the most part he wasn't allowed to talk. "Hello!~" Shade? No! That wasn't right. But it was. Freddy jumped onto her, making her scream. He opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into Shade's head. He released his force, the metal taste of blood in his mouth. Freddy's eyes widened as two police officers ran into the room, attempting to grab the bear. Freddy ran off to find home. Why did he bite Shade? He wasn't sure why. All he knew was that he felt horrible. His beating heart went faster and faster, trying to keep up with Freddy's pace. When he finally reached the pizzeria, he went straight for the office with Shade following him. The two stopped for a moment to catch their breath. "Oh my god..." Shade panted and sat down. "Yeah... sorry 'bout the whole biting thing..." Freddy replied, also sitting down. "No problem," Shade smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have to deal with those jerks." Freddy hopped off of the desk and sprinted towards the cops, leading them both downstairs. He quickly hid behind the staircase. "Where did it go?" One asked. As the two started to turn the corner, Freddy ran out of his hiding place and up the stairs again where Golden and Shade were waiting. Freddy pushed the door closed, and almost instantly heard banging coming from the other side. "You bit her." Golden asked. "Yeah. Why?" Freddy asked, still breathing heavily. "YOU FREAKING-" Golden was cut off when the two busted through the door, grabbing Freddy and putting a gun to his head. "Let us take him, or he gets it." One said. Golden and Shade held hands, their eyes and hands glowing blue and black. "No. You let him go." The police disagreed, making Golden and Shade throw all of what they had to the police, making them pull the trigger and run off. "Ow.." Freddy sat up again, his ears flattened. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Golden and Shade quickly helped Freddy. "I... I don't know how much longer this stupid baby body can handle this," Freddy leaned against his brother and moaned, "Why can't everything be normal again?" Freddy asked quietly, closing his eyes. "I don't know. I think it's just that we always manage to find trouble." Golden smiled a bit, holding Freddy closer to himself. "I know. I just-" Suddenly, Freddy felt his heartbeat stop, making all the music fade from his ears. "Oh no..." Shade and Golden knelt down. "He's dead."


	19. The Starting of Gravity Falls Crossover

Chica held the cub's body close to hers. She sulked quietly and squeezed him tighter as she felt someone touch her. "What?" China turned around to see Freddy, but he was different. His teeth were sharp, his tongue was long and spikes grew on his back. His skin was completely black, and his eyes were completely white. "HELP ME!" Freddy yelled to Chica. Golden ran in to see his brother struggling against golden chains that were attached to the floor. "...Freddy?" Golden could only watch as a single gold eye appeared on Freddy's forehead. His body disappeared. "Oh my god..." Chica was still holding the bear to her chest, breathing heavily as tears dripped down her cheeks. But, this time, something new happened. The same eye came back, but now it had a body. It was a triangle with a bow tie and hat just like Freddy, and it had a gold cane. It laughed a maniacal laugh before turning to Golden. "I'm here now. Your brother isn't. HAHAHAHAHA!" It laughed again, floating downwards to the floor. "The name's Bill Cipher." Bill stuck his hand out to Golden, making his hand light up with blue fire. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Golden screamed before pushing Bill's hand away. "Woah, woah woah! Relax, kid. He'll be fine!" Bill's closed his eye, and a picture of Freddy appeared in front of him. "Please help me..." He pleaded. The golden chains returned and held him down, but this time he didn't struggle. He just stood there and looked down. " _I don't want to be alone anymore_." Freddy whispered before crying softly as the picture of him disappeared.


	20. Out With The Old, In With The New

Bill laughed again, making Golden's eyes narrow. "Let him go," Golden demanded, his fists glowing with his power. "Huh?" Bill stopped laughing. "I said, let him go." Golden repeated, throwing his powers at Bill. "FINE! I'll let him go, but this isn't the last you'll see of me!" Bill then disappeared, leaving somebody behind. "Golden?" The person looked up with his familiar blue eyes. It was Freddy. "What happened to you?!" Golden asked as he caught his brother into a hug. "I don't know..." Freddy's voice trailed off. Now, he almost looked exactly like Golden. Only some of himself still remained, but nobody cared. He was back, and that was all that mattered. The two loved each other too much. Even as normal human beings, it was always the same. They would love each other forever, no matter what they looked like.

Sorry for the really small chapter... the picture made it hard to fit something bigger in. -Yearremix


End file.
